why is love so confusing?
by frizzyhead101
Summary: when Jace takes a sudden interest in Clary, will he just be playing her or are his feelings true? This is my first fan fiction so please don't judge!
1. Chapter 1

HEY! I hope this came out right because this is my first fan fiction EVER! I had help from no one! Just kidding! My inspiration comes from the following authors:

Kissingfire-Thanks for PMing me! Your stories ROCK!

Vicky199419- I almost peed my pants reading your stories!

Lauren-Rose-Ivashkov-Thank you so much for your help! I would've sent this to you earlier but I couldn't wait! I'm just not a patient person!

Okay hope you enjoy this and if there's anything wrong with this story please feel free to review. I'm very good with criticism! ENJOY:

"CLARY!" my mother, Jocelyn, yelled. God, why so early?

"I'm up, I'm up" I answer while stumbling out of bed. I glance in the mirror and see that my hair looks impossible to comb, like always, and that I have bags under my eyes because I stay up late at night painting and sketching when I should be getting my beauty sleep. Not that I'm pretty or anything… It's just a saying.

I notice that my phones buzzing and when I look at the screen, I know who it is instantly.

Simon.

Simon's been my best friend since sixth grade (when I was the new girl) when I stumbled and dropped all of my books. Everybody started laughing and yelling "LOSER!". Right when I was about to go run off and cry, Simon came over and helped me with my books. Since then we've been joined at the hip.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hurry up! I've been waiting outside your house for like an hour!" Simon exclaimed.

"God Simon, calm down!" I said picking a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I honestly don't care about what I wear as long as it covers me up.

"Fine just don't make us late for the first day of school. My mom wants my attendance to be perfect this year." Simon said.

"Okay I'll be out in ten minutes. We'll keep your precious attendance record clean. For now." I said hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed and added it to their favorite stories and all that stuff. I hope you guys like this chapter. THANKS!**

After I hung up the phone I went to the bathroom and got ready. I brushed my teeth, changed, and tried to comb my hair.

I was finally done when my phone rang again. It was Simon of course.

"What do you want Simon? It hasn't been ten minutes yet!" I said. Simon has some serious attendance issues.

"Just hurry up Clary. I already told you what happens if people start getting to school late." He said.

"Yes Simon, you tell me like every morning. People who are late to school constantly turn 'bad'," he's such a dork."I'll be right out." I hung up the phone and headed downstairs to say bye to my mom.

"Bye mom I'll see you this afternoon." I said grabbing a granola bar. I really don't have an appetite in the morning so I just stuff a granola bar in my mouth and leave.

"Bye Clary, have fun in school!" my mom said. Seriously, who has fun in school? The only fun class I have is art. What a mom thing to say.

As I got outside, I saw that there were people in the van. Usually Simon and I are the only ones who ride in the van.

"Hey" I said once I managed to open the door. Stupid door.

"Ready to go before we're late and end up suspended and then get kicked out of school and end up having no future?" asked Simon. Told you he had issues. I nodded and chuckled.

"Lets just get Monday over with." I grumbled. Who likes Monday anyway? I should knock some sense into whoever invented Mondays. With a really big stick. I was so engrossed in thought that at first I didn't notice we were already parked in front of the school.

I got out and was trying to get some books out of my backpack when I hit something hard. Why is there a wall in the middle of the street? I thought before I realized it wasn't a wall but a person. And of course out of the hundreds of people in my school it just had to be Jace Wayland

**Sooooo how was it? If I made any mistakes, review or if you just want to review, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm so sorry you guys! I accidentally put the first chapter twice! Technology hates me. But I already put up the 2****nd**** chapter so don't worry everything OK! I have nothing more to say. And sorry for the shortness of my chapters! I'll make them longer pinkie promise!**

"Why, hello" he said looking at me in a way that made me feel exposed.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered and tried to walk away like the normal person I wasn't, but he grabbed me by the wrists.

"Not so fast girly" he said smirking. As if on cue, goose bumps broke all over my body. What the hell? I thought. That's new.

"I believe you dropped something." He said before winking and heading for a pretty blue car. I'm not good with cars so I don't know what kind it was.

"What'd that creeper want?" asked Simon. I glanced over at him and for a second I thought I saw annoyance on his face. But it went away too quickly for me to be sure.

"I don't know but it's not important. What's important is that we get to class." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

JPOV

I was on my way to class when I felt someone bump into me. I was about to yell at the person when I realized who it was. Clarissa Fray. I've had a crush on her since 6th grade when she was walking down the hall and dropped her books. I was about to step in and help when that rat Simon beat me to it. I've been trying to get Clary's attention since then but she only notices that jerk Sebastian Verlac.

"Why hello" I said using my most appealing voice.

"I-I'm sorry." She said trying to walk off. Before she could leave, I grabbed her by her wrists and said "Not so fast girly" while smirking. I noticed the goose bumps that broke out over her arms and smirked even bigger. She was attracted to me!

" I believe you dropped something" I said handing her the piece of paper with my number on it

I winked and walked to my car. I looked back over my shoulder to see her reaction, but all I saw was Clary grabbing Simon's hand and walking back to a van. Stupid rat! I swear I'm gonna get her instead of him!

Everybody knew Simon had a crush on Clary but she was too cute…I mean blind to see it.

I wonder when the guys gonna get the nerve to at least ask her out. Oh well, it's not like Clary's gonna notice anyone else but that stupid Sebastian. I'll just have to use my gaming techniques on her. She'll come around. All the girls do.

**I hope this makes up for my chapters being so short. I might even post another one today if you guys review. If I at least get 1 review I'll post another chapter this afternoon. Hope to see some reviews bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's going be longer because I never break a pinkie promise. Ask all of my friends! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Diclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this on my other chapters. I'm very forgetful **

CPOV

My first four periods went by pretty fast considering they were my least favorite classes. Math, science, history, and biology. By the time lunch came, I was tired.

"Hey, Clary!" Simon waved from across the cafeteria. He was sitting with a bunch of people I didn't know. Great, not only did I have to meet new people, but there was Jace. He was sitting next to a girl with blond hair and blue eyes with an obvious fake tan and you could tell her hair really wasn't blond because of her roots.

"Hi Simon" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Simon, who is this?" asked the fake blond looking disgusted just to have to mention me. Am I really that bad looking? Maybe it's how I braid my hair…

"Nicki, this is Clary. Clary, this is my cousin, Nicki." Said Simon. He was looking at me apologetically. Uh-oh. This is his most hated cousin, Nichole. I guess she had a nickname Simon didn't know about. And now I can see why Simon hates her. She's a total snob!

"Hello? What about me?" exclaimed a boy with curly black hair and grey eyes. I instantly knew who it was. He was Simons favorite cousin Jake. I remember him because when we met (in 7th grade) I instantly had a crush on him. he was totally nice and wasn't rude like somebody I know.

"Oh right. Clary, you remember Jake, right?" asked Simon. I nodded. "Well him and his sister," he glanced at Nicki. "Are going to be going to school here."

"Oh, that's…" I trailed off struggling to find the right word to use."Great?" it sounded more like a question.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" asked Jake patting the seat next to him. I went to go sit down and saw the daggers Jace and Simon were throwing at Jake.

Turns out Jake hasn't changed since the last time we met. Except for his looks. He was WAY cuter now.

We started talking about this lame assignment (turns out we have 6 out of 7 classes together!) we had in math.

"Hi." Said a female voice very weakly. I looked up to see the girl version of Jake. She had the same curly black hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, hi Dalilah! Where have you been young lady? You had me so worried!" said Jake teasingly.

Dalilah smiled and sat next to Simon. She looked kinda shy. I decided I liked her. At least she wasn't looking at me like I was some gross animal that had rabies like Nicki.

"Dalilah, this is my best friend Clary. Clary, this is Jake's little sister Dalilah." Said Simon. From the looks of it, Simon really liked his cousins. Except Nicki.

"Hi Clary. I've heard a lot about you." Said Dalilah smiling sheepishly and glancing at Jake.

Everybody started talking again. I was talking to Jake. Jace was talking to Nicki. And Simon was talking to Dalilah.

"So Clary, what class do you have next?" asked Jake.

"English." I answered.

"Oh, cool." I have that too. You wanna walk there together?" he asked. Another death glare from Jace.

"Sure, but first I have to stop by my locker." I said.

"So Jace, are you single?" I heard Nicki ask Jace. Wow, already going for the kill. I'm surprised . usually boys ask the girls that. She must be desperate.

"I don't really date." Jace answered looking slighty uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not the clingy type." Said Nicki trying to use a flirtatious tone, but really she just sounded constipated.

"Sorry but… Clary's already my girlfriend!" Jace blurted out. I stared at him in shock. What did he just say?he seemed to be begging me to play along so I decided to throw him a bone.

"Yeah, me and Jace are going out." I said walking over and sitting next to him aquardly.

Simon, Dalilah, and Jake were staring at me in disbelief, but Nicki looked about ready to explode. Seriously, she looked like she wanted to beat me with a stick.

Jace cleared his throat, put his arm around me, and said "We've been keeping it a secret for quite some time actually.

"Well, good for you." Said Nicki in an overly cheerful tone.

"Simon, Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. I had to set the record straight because A) Simon would kill me and Jace, and B) I wanted Jake to know I'm single.

"What the hell Clary?" Simon asked looking mad. Let me correct that: Furious, he looked furious, like I'd just told him I was pregnant and Jace was the father.

"I'm sorry. He just kept looking at me with bambi eyes. You know I can't resist the bambi eyes!" I said.

"Look, I'll just play along for a day and then we'll 'break up' at lunch tomorrow." I said putting quotation marks in the air when I said "break up".

"Fine, but you have to promise. No, not promise, swear, you'll do it." Simon said. He was very overprotective of me. It was like I was his little sister or something.

"Why did you bring me here exactly?" asked Jake

"So we can have a witness." I said. Nice save, right?

"I, Clary Fray, swear that I will break up with Jace tomorrow at lunch." I said with my right hand raised.

"Okay then, let's go back inside now." Simon said sounding genuinely pleased. It's so sweet that he cares so much.

**There, happy? 955 words. I hope that's long enough for your taste. I might update again today if you review. I already have everything ready. Just need some reviews…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry I didn't review again yesterday but I had company at my house. I hope you like this chapter even though it's shorter than I wanted it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for Jake, Nicki, Dalilah, and the world.**

**JPOV**

Clary, Simon, and Jack came back into the cafeteria three minutes later.

Clary came and sat next to me. Finally, time to show her what she's been missing.

I put my arm around her waist and started kissing her ear

"Jace, stop." She whispered. Do my ears despise me, or does she sound nervous? Anyways, I didn't stop.

"Jace, please." She hissed. She's real stubborn, isn't she?

"But you're my girlfriend." I said pulling her into my lap. She's so light!

"If you keep it up you won't have a girlfriend or a nose." She said. Must she always ruin my fun?

The bell rang and Clary practically jumped off of my lap to go join Jack.

"Hey, Jack, can I walk Clary to class? You know, since we've finally made things public and all." I said putting my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

"First of all, it's Jake, and second, he already knows we're faking so you don't have to pretend around him." Said Clary pulling away from me. Ah crap, she told him.

"Fine, but-"I was interrupted by Nicki approaching us.

"Come on Clary, let's go." I said grabbing her and heading for the exit. That chick gave me the creeps.

Once we were safely out of sight, Clary pushed me away from her.

"Seriously do you have to be so grabby?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes I have to be grabby so that slut can buy it." I said.

"Okay, gosh you don't have to yell."

"Thanks for helping me. I promise to make it up to you. How about dinner and a movie tonight?" I asked. This is a great idea. She can't turn down my offer. No girl ever has.

"Uh, no." damn."Look, I'm only helping you because I felt bad for you. Who would want go out with such a clingy girl?" she said. "Anyways, you don't have to make it up to me. A nice ten bucks and I'll be out of your hair. What do you say?" she asked holding her hand out.

"I say no deal. I'm going to make it up to you whether you want me to or not." I said. She is not getting off that easily.

"Whatever Jace, but I have to warn you, I swore to Simon I'd break up with you tomorrow at lunch." She said. Ugh, stupid rat.

"But Nicki won't bug off that easily. Trust me, I know her type. I'll deal with Simon, just don't break up with me until the end of the week." That should be enough to win her over.

"Whatever, as long as we only act all lovey-dovey around Nicki and nowhere else." She said.

"Deal." This is going to be easier than I thought.

**So, what'd you think? Please review or I'll eat an ice cream. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while! I really have nothing to say so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. Except for a little…**

**CPOV**

I hated him. I hated him so much that, if given the chance, I would beat him with a baseball bat.

How can I be his "girlfriend" for the rest of the week if I swore to Simon that I'd break up with him tomorrow at lunch?

He said he would take care of it. I guess I could trust him just thus once. Plus I've always wondered what it'd be like to be an actress. This could be my one and only chance. It wouldn't hurt to try. Besides, it's not like I'm actually his girlfriend or anything. Why would I want to date such an arrogant, conceited, sarcastic jerk anyways? I don't know what all the girls at school see in him. I mean, yes, he's not hard to look at, but I've learned looks aren't everything.

"Hey." Said Simon snapping me out of my reverie. I had been stuffing books in my locker at the time.

"About the thing you swore on, I change my mind. Go ahead and pretend with Jace as long as you would like." Said Simon. I stared at him in shock. So much for being protective of me.

"Simon, what happened?" I asked eying him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how this would screw with Nicki's head. It would actually be pretty hilarious." He said. There was something off about Simon. His eyes seemed too bright to be thinking about screwing with Nicki's head, and he looked flushed…

"Hey, girlfriend." Interrupted a voice I've been learning to get used to.

I sighed and turned around to face Jace. He wasn't alone either. To his left was a girl with beautiful dark hair and shining blue eyes. To his right was a boy very similar to the girl.

"What?" I asked as kindly as I could. So in other words, not so kind.

"I just wanted to meet the, um, lucky girl for myself." Said the girl.

"Clary, this is my sister, Isabelle. Isabelle, this is Clary." Said Jace. His sister? They looked nothing alike. Jace had golden hair and eyes and Isabelle had black hair and blue eyes.

"And this is my brother, Alec." Said Jace indicating the boy on his right.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, but I really have to get home." I lied. I was going to Simon's house to work on a project.

"Weren't we going to go see a movie tonight?" asked Jace. Ugh, he still wants to make up for getting me into this mess.

"Fine, but I'm not going like this." I said indicating to my jeans and T-shirt.

"Oh, I know! You can come over and can help you get ready. It'll be like a makeover!" exclaimed Isabelle. Oh no.

"Wait, what about Simon?" I asked. Yes, this is a lame excuse, but what would you do?

"We can keep him company while you guys get ready." Said Alec.

"Come on Clary, please!" begged Isabelle. Damn, she's using bambi eyes on me. Must resist cuteness…

"Fine." I said. There was no use arguing when I was clearly outnumbered.

"Oh, and Simon, nice to see you again." said Isabelle winking at Simon. Simon blushed and looked away. What the fu-

"Come on Clary, let's go." Said Jace putting an arm around my waist. Why did he have to grab my waist all the time? Why not my shoulders? Or just grab my hand? This gesture always makes my heart flip. Must be my hormones. I should really get those removed.

Then while I was scolding my heart and hormones, Jace drew me in for a kiss. Right in front of Simon, Isabelle, and Alec.

I was so shocked by this gesture that at first, I froze where I was, unable to even enjoy the kiss. I hope you're enjoying this you stupid hormones!

His lips were soft and gentle, which made my heart speed up. He was waiting for me to respond, but I just stood there, frozen. Then I closed my eyes and let my stupid traitor hormones do their work.

When we finally broke apart, we were alone. I guess Alec, Isabelle, and Simon didn't want to watch me and Jace make out so they left.

"We should, um, go." Jace said. He sounded a bit surprised. Why?

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to act like a couple when Nicki wasn't around?" I asked. Why the hell did he kiss me? Why did I respond? God, my head was spinning.

"I-I'm sorry, I just really wanted to try that." he said.

"I thought we were doing this to get Nicki off your back?" I asked. Why did he want to try that on me?

"I honestly don't know what came over me. Oh crap!" he groaned and pulled me to him.

Our lips crashed together but, unlike last time, he kissed me more hungrily. He had been gentle on me last time, but now he was frantically kissing me. It sent me on edge.

Someone cleared their throat. We parted and I could see a girl with black, shiny hair and almond shaped eyes. Who was this?

"Hi Aline. Have you met my girlfriend Clary yet?" Jace asked. This must be another crazy Jace fan or an ex-girlfriend.

"I just…" she trailed off.

"I just wanted to see if you were available Wednesday afternoon. I wanted to go to the bowling alley…" she trailed off again, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, I was already going to the bowling alley with Clary on Wednesday." Said Jace.

To say Aline looked disappointed was an understatement. It looked like Jace had said that she was the most hideous thing he had ever seen and that he'd rather date a rotten banana than go out with her.

She walked away, but not before she threw me a look that said, I'm going to kill you, so enjoy the time you have. Oh, and you're the rotten banana he would rather date than me. I might have imagined that last part, but she looked that pissed off. This is what I get for helping a person in need?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! I was very busy! I hope this chapter is long enough! I'm not making them as long as I want to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**JPOV**

I couldn't get kissing Clary out of my head. Her beautiful pink lips were so soft. At first they wouldn't move. It seemed like kissing a statue, but then she started kissing me back. And then Aline, slut that she is, came and interrupted. She's been following me since the 10th grade. I tried to avoid her as much as possible, but it was like she was stalking me. We always "casually" meet at the same places.

"We're done!" yelled Izzy from upstairs. Let's see what slutty outfit she put my poor Clary in. I mean, Clary. Not my Clary, just Clary. Hehehe…

Then down came the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

It was Clary (of course, who else were you expecting?) in a green dress with pink dolts on it. She had on pink shoes that matched her dress perfectly. And her hair was perfectly curled. Professionally curled, I might add, because if Izzy was a professional at something, it was hair and fashion.

I hadn't realized my jaw had dropped until Clary asked "Why are you staring at me like that?" I shook my head and put on a smirk.

"You just look so beautiful." I said heading over to her. I put my arms around her waist instantly. I could see confusion clear on her face and another emotion I couldn't place.

"Jace, can I talk to you, in private?" she asked glancing at the others. They left the room without another word.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I was just curious about something. Are Isabelle and Simon kind of, um, you know, dating?" she asked.

"Oh, that." I said remembering the favor I asked Izzy to do for me.

"Well, don't get mad when I tell you this, but I asked Izzy to, um, convince Simon to let us date a little bit longer." I answered waiting for her to slap me for getting Izzy to seduce her best friend. Luckily nothing came.

"How? What did she do? How did she convince him? Did she give him chocolate or something? That usually works." She said. I guess Clary's mind was different from mine if she didn't get what I meant when I said convinced.

"It means I told Izzy to make out with Simon so he could let us date longer." I said.

"Oh!" she said realizing what I meant. Then she looked down at the floor and blushed.

"Now, are we going to go watch the movie or would you rather stay here and make out with me?" I asked smirking at her.

"Don't be disgusting." She said pulling my arms off of her waist. They felt strangely empty without her waist there. Wait, does that even make sense? I bet you it doesn't.

We left my house and headed to where everybody was waiting.

Clary and I headed for my car after arguing with Izzy and Alec to let Clary and me ride by ourselves to get some "privacy". This was going to be good. She'll fall for me for sure now! My charm is way too strong to resist.

**CPOV**

Isabelle and makeovers are my own personal hell.

"Well, green would so go with your eyes and bring your hair out, but pink would go great with your hair and bring out your eyes. This is so difficult! Why is this so hard! I'm usually great at this!" she exclaims. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Why don't I just wear green and pink?" I asked. Please just kill me. ANYTHING to get me out of this!

"You. Are. A. genius." Isabelle yelled. I hate this.

She decided (finally!) on a green dress with pink spots on it. She had just finished curling my hair when she headed into her giant closet.

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" I asked. Please don't let her be looking for another dress for me to wear!

"I'm looking for some shoes and please call me Izzy because Isabelle sounds way too formal." She said.

"Wait, what shoes are you planning to put me in?" I asked. Please no heels! The only shoes I've seen Izzy wear are 6 inch heels and I so can't walk I that! I've only once worn 4 inch heels and it was only for my cousins wedding. Let's just say it ended with me in the emergency room with a sprained wrist and ankle. Let me tell you, not pretty.

"Oh, these cute pink shoes are ADORABLE! They'd look so cute on you!" she said coming out of the closet with pink shoes that were, luckily, flat. I let out a breath and went to go try them on. Surprisingly, they fit my feet perfectly.

"Now for the makeup!" she said. Oh no.

"Izzy, I really don't feel comfortable wearing makeup." I said.

"Come on Clary, don't be such a baby! Besides, Jace'll drop his balls when he sees you. You look like a supermodel!" she said. Oh, what the heck!

"Well, it would be pretty funny to watch Jace drop his balls." I said. Who wouldn't want to see the most arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed person drop their balls? I know I would. This is why I'm doing this.

I took the pink shoes from Izzy and put them on my feet. To my surprise, they fit perfectly. Thank god! I didn't want to have to squeeze in tiny shoes all night.

"You and I are going to get along just fine. I mean, we both enjoy watching Jace drop his balls," Izzy said putting an arm around me. "Now, let's go laugh our asses off."

We headed for the door. I started to panic. What if he laughed at me? What if he thought I looked stupid?

"Don't worry, he'll think you look beautiful. Trust me. Besides, you're the first one of Jace's girlfriends that I have actually liked. Usually he dates either a slut or a stupid girl. But mostly sluts. But you're special. You're very different from all of the other girls. He should keep you around." She said.

We were at the top of the stairs now. I could see Jace, Alec, and Simon sitting on the couch in front of the flat screen TV.

"Wait for my signal." Izzy whispered.

"We're done!" Izzy yelled. She indicated that I should go down the stairs. I went ever so carefully down the stairs feeling very self conscious. Let's see some balls drop.

**So… how was that? Sorry again for not updating sooner but there were some problems and I might not update tomorrow either because… IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Hope I get a lot of ice cream and books!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello world! I will be updating like every day and (trying) to make my stories longer. I am doing this because I feel like it so don't judge me and just enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this. You all know who owns it so I shouldn't even put this up but I guess I have to.**

When I reached the end of the stairs, all eyes were on me. Jace was looking at me with an odd expression. I still can't place that stupid expression! Simon was looking at me as if he was a starving gorilla and I was a giant golden banana that God had left there Himself. He always did have a problem hiding his feelings. Alec, obviously, looked totally uninterested.

I looked over at Jace again and saw that his jaw had dropped. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked. He shook his head and put on a huge smirk.

"You just look so beautiful." he said coming over to me. He put his arms around my waist. I was strangely getting used to that. Then I realized what he just said. Did he just call me beautiful? WTF?

"Jace, can I talk to you, in private?" I asked. I quickly glanced at the others. They got the message and instantly left the room.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked. He actually sounded worried.

"I was just curious, are Simon and Isabelle dating?" I asked remembering how he had blushed when Izzy had told him it was nice to see him again.

"Oh, that." He muttered. He seemed to be remembering something that wasn't very pleasant to think about.

"Well, don't get mad when I tell you, but I asked Izzy to, um, convince Simon to let us date a little longer." He said bracing himself. What was he bracing himself for? And what does he mean by 'convince'?

"How? What did she do? Did she give him chocolate? Simon's a sucker for chocolate. Oh, I know! She gave him some ice cream. He and I love cookie dough ice cream. Is that what she did?" I asked. Honestly, why couldn't he be a bit clearer?

He seemed to realize something and then said "It means I told Izzy to make out with Simon so he could let us date longer."

"Oh!" I remembered how Simon's eyes had been so bright and his cheeks so red. I thought he merely came out of P.E. winning tennis or something. I felt my cheeks blush. How could I be so stupid?

"Now, are we going to go watch the movie or do you want to stay here and make out?" he asked smirking.

"Don't be disgusting." I said pulling his arms off my waist. They felt odd without his hands there. Does that even make sense?

We headed to where Simon and the others were waiting.

After much arguing, Jace and I went in the pretty blue car. Jace had won the car by complaining that we needed some "private" time. Trust me, we do not need any more private time. Private was the last thing we needed, but whatever. I just want this night to end.

**JPOV**

I opened Clary's door for her and helped her inside like a gentleman would.

"So Clary, what's your favorite movie?" I asked trying to make conversation. Usually I was good at this, but Clary made me nervous for some reason.

"I can't tell you." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll laugh." She said biting her lip. Those beautiful pink lips I wanted to kiss so badly…

"I pinkie promise I won't laugh." I said holding out my pinkie.

"If you laugh, I'll kick you where some men would rather not be kicked." She said taking my pinkie. Electric currents shot up from where our pinkies met.

We pulled away at the same time. That means she felt it too. What was it though? Weird…

"It's Finding Nemo." She said looking down at her shoes and blushing.

"That's my favorite movie too" I exclaimed. That is so weird!

"Really?" she asked looking genuinely surprised.

"Don't tell anyone though. I've never told anyone because I thought they'd laugh at me." I said. I put my hand on her knee. Little electric currents ran up my hand all the way to my toes.

"Jace, why'd you kiss me in front of Alec and Izzy?" she asked.

"Why? Did you not enjoy the kiss?" I asked. The real reason was that I couldn't take looking at her lips and not being able to kiss them, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"No, because that was my first kiss." She said blushing and looking down at her shoes again. I was both relieved and upset at the same time. That means that I was her first kiss and that she hasn't done other things. But I wanted our first kiss to be special.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You should've told me, or pushed me away, or slapped me. I wanted our first kiss-" I broke off realizing what I was about to say.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Thankfully, we arrived at the movie theatre at that moment. I parked and brought her to my lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to kiss my girlfriend." I answered putting my lips to hers. They were so soft. But she instantly pulled away.

"Jace, I'm your pretend girlfriend, not your real one." She said.

"I don't care whether you're my real girlfriend or my pretend girlfriend. I'm going to kiss you." I said crushing our lips together so she couldn't answer.

Come on Clary, respond, I was begging her in my head. Hope she gets the message soon.

"Jace, we agreed this would only be around people. There's no one we know around." She said. I settled for kissing her neck. I wasn't going to let her win that easily. I grunted against her neck.

"Jace, please, we're going to miss the movie." She said.

"I don't care." I said going to her collarbone.

"You can make out with me during the movie, okay. I heard Nicki and Aline were going." She said moving away from me.

"You promise?" I asked looking at her the most innocently I could.

"Yes, I promise." She said and then sighed. "Come on, we're going to miss the movie."

We got out of the car and headed for the ticket booth. I can't wait to get in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello peoples! I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating sooner but some family members came to visit and one of them is in the hospital so I went to go visit them. I hate hospitals! Who else agrees?**

**Disclaimer: let's just pretend that I'm Cassandra Clare for just this once…**

**CPOV**

I'm such an idiot! Why did I promise him that? They're obviously going to be there.

"Hey Simon, come sit with us." I said. I prayed that Simon would sit between Jace and me. Please…

"Sure!" he said and, bless his sweet soul, sat in the seat next to Jace.

"Thank you so much Simon. Jace was going to do unmentionable things to me during the movie and I, obviously, didn't want that to happen. I owe you like a million favors." I said taking some popcorn from him. Yummy…

"Hey, Clary, your promise." Jace said pointing to the front of the theater. Sitting there was Nicki, Jake, Dalilah, and (big surprise) Aline. Oh, crap! Now Jake would be able to watch. NO! I couldn't let that happen!

"Jace, please! I promise you can do whatever you want, whenever you want just not here or now!" I begged. I then did the best bambi eyes I could manage. This should work for sure. Everybody melts under my bambi eyes. I guess Jace did melt because he simply nodded and went on staring at me as though I were the most precious thing he'd ever seen. Odd…

I took off the bambi eyes and looked back at the screen. That's when I caught Jake staring at me the same way Jace was. Yes! He likes me!

He quickly looked away as I looked down at my shoes and blushed. But what about Sebastian? He has been my crush ever since 7th grade. But he hasn't asked me out so he can wait. Besides, I liked Jake first.

I got up to go sit next to him. "Can I sit next to you?" I asked as I approached him.

"Of course." He said patting the seat next to him. He's so nice!

**JPOV**

Clary had decided to go sit next to Jake instead of sitting next to me. But she promised to do whatever, whenever. I have the perfect plan…

Then I caught site of a horrific scene. Clary and Jake were HOLDING HANDS! That's just so sick! Does she want to get a disgusting disease? I'm pretty sure he carries a really gross disease or illness with him. Why is it that every time I get the chance to win a girl, another guy comes and sweeps her off her feet instead of me? It's not fair.

Then I saw another horrific scene. Clary and Jake were going to the back of the theater BY THEMSELVES!

I also saw that Simon wasn't that happy about this either so I said "Let's make a deal."

"What are you talking about?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"I know you like Clary. It's so obvious. Anyways, the deal is we both try to get rid of Jake and then when we're done with him, we can each try to win her."

"But how'll we get rid of Jake? He's really good at getting girls. He's like another version of you, except he acts different around Clary. And so do you. Hmmm…" he said pretending to think.

"Okay, okay. I really like Clary. I'm not actually trying to get rid of all my fans. Just swear not to tell or I'll kick your ass." I warned.

He scowled but then said "Fine, you have my word. But just so you know, Clary doesn't really like you."

"I know. But trust me, I'm working on that. So, deal or no deal?" I asked sticking out my hand.

He shook my hand and said "Deal."

"Now for a way to get rid of Jake. Oh, I have an idea!" I exclaimed. This is going to be a perfect plan.

**CPOV**

He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand! I can't believe it! It's a good thing he knows I'm not really dating Jace.

We started talking about random things like what would I do if I could be anything for a day. I answered A) a book B) gum C) a cat, or D) the sun. I just said the first thing that popped into my head so I know I'm not crazy. Maybe…

Then, Dalilah cam and said "Jake, Sheila's here." And pointed at someone at the front of the theater.

"Who?" he asked looking confused.

"You know, that girl you did things with. She kinda followed you here and was hoping you could talk to her." Dalilah answered. Things? What the heck was she talking about?

"Excuse me." Jake murmured getting up to go "talk" to the girl.

I could now see the girl's features. She had beautiful wavy blond hair and a flawless face. And her body would make a supermodel feel like a bag of potatoes. Come to think of it, she looked a lot like Izzy…

"Hey." Dalilah said sitting where Jake had been sitting.

"Oh, hey. Who's Sheila?" I asked trying to sound casual but failing.

"Just this girl Jake hooked up with. I just couldn't believe he didn't ask her out again. Then I found out what they did." She said looking disgusted.

"What did they do?" I asked. Honestly, what kind of horrible thing could they've done to make someone as innocent as Dalilah disgusted?

"They, you know…" she trailed off as what she said finally sunk in. we both looked down and blushed at the same time. Guess he's out of my league now. Wait, that still leaves Sebastian. I'm not out of options. Yet…

Jake didn't come back until the end of the movie. By then I was pretty upset at him for ditching me just so he could "talk" to Sheila.

"Hey Clary! Sorry about that, Sheila just kept yelling and wouldn't let me come back until I promised I would at least consider seeing her again." He said taking my hand again. Okay, I wasn't that upset with him anymore.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house and talk?" he asked winking at me.

Okay, I wasn't upset anymore. I was furious.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Of course I don't want to go 'talk' with you at your house. You're such an ass!" I exclaimed and then dumped my popcorn bucket on his head. Such a waste of perfectly good popcorn.

"Clary!" Jace said looking both bewildered and amused.

"What?" I asked more than a little annoyed. Now was not the time.

"Come on, I've got a surprise for you." Jace said taking my hand. Little electric currents shot up my arm. Why does that happen every time he touches me? It's so weird!

"Where are you taking me?" are you trying to kidnap me? Why are you trying to kidnap me? Can I have some water? Where's the pretty blue car? Jace?" I exclaimed.

"Just shut up and follow me. I already told you it's a surprise. And stop asking so many questions! And pretty blue car? Really Clary?" he asked. I just shrugged and looked around. Then I saw the pretty blue car. We were heading towards it.

**JPOV**

The plan worked excellently! I still couldn't believe it worked.

First, we told Dalilah how we were both madly in love with Clary. Simon told me she was a sucker for romance so that's why we told her that.

She agreed to tell Clary the "Sheila" story while Izzy got to work.

We dressed her in a short sparkly dress that was so short it barely covered her underwear. As a brother, I was very concerned. But as a man set out to win a girls heart, I didn't care what she did as long as it worked.

We told Dalilah to tell Jake that Sheila was here to talk to him. Simon told me that she was the girl Jake had recently hooked up with. But that she was blond so we needed to get Izzy a wig. So we did.

And after that Izzy had to make out with him until Simon texted her that the movie was over. Let's just hope he didn't take things too far.

Then, after the movie, I heard Jake tell Clary a bogus lie about how Sheila had been "screaming" and "made him promise" things. He then told her to come over to his house and talk with him. Clary, being Clary, got so mad that she dumped her bucket of popcorn on his head. Serves that dick right!

I then led her to my car to take her to the field.

"Jace, please just tell me where we're going!" she begged and then put on her signature bambi eyes. Dammit! I stand no chance against her adorable eyes.

I sighed and told her "We're headed to a very secret place I recently found."

We arrived at the field I had stumbled upon while looking for a club Izzy had recommended. I've been coming here every time I need some peace and quiet. So like every week.

I led her to the field next to the stream and we sat down on the grass. It was soft and there were hardly any lights so the stars shone brilliantly across the sky. Perfect. Thousands of fireflies surrounded us like in the movies. It was the perfect time to tell her.

"Clary, I'd like to tell you something." I said looking over at her. She had her eyes closed and looked so beautiful and vulnerable that I stroked her cheek. It seemed Clary had fallen asleep. I took off my jacket and put it over her. She would then be warm when it got cold.

I went on staring at her for what seemed like hours. Then reality hit me. Or should I say Izzy texted me.

Thank God it was Friday. I texted her that I wasn't going to be home and to not wait up. She sent me back a winky face.

I then proceeded to staring at Clary's sleeping form.

It felt like more hours passed before Clary finally woke up.

"What happen?" she mumbled sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She was just too cute.

"You fell asleep." I answered and then seeing her bewildered expression added "don't worry, I didn't do anything to you."

"It's not that. I just remembered the dream I had." She said lying back down.

"What'd you dream about?" I asked. "Was it about a puppy talking to you about how it enjoys people petting him?"

"I dreamed that you told me you loved me." She said. Uh oh.

"What?" I asked again. Then I realized that I had accidently whispered it while watching her sleep.

"Sorry, that's such a dumb dream. I mean, how can a boy like you fall in love with a girl like me?" she said. I thought I heard sadness in her voice.

"It could happen." I whispered and leaned forward.

We were about to kiss when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said a little annoyed by whoever had just ruined the moment.

"You can't have her, you know. She's going to be mine. She's my red baby, not yours. Stay away from her." Then the person hung up. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. It sounded more like a guy in his forties. I was seriously freaked out.

"Jace, who was it?" she asked looking worried.

"Nobody." I answered and then stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and sat back down.

We laid there for a while as I traced patterns on her cheek, then her hand, and moved on her arm. She shivered slightly but didn't stop me.

"Clary," I said. "Do you like me?"

She opened her eyes and then stared at me for a couple of minutes.

"Yes." She whispered and then closed her eyes as I continued to stroke her arm.

"Then will you be my real girlfriend?" I asked.

She just nodded and moved closer to me as I put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder as I stroked her cheek again.

We stayed like that until the sun came up.

**How was that? Woohoo! **


	10. Chapter 10

**What up cool people! Thank you for the reviews! You guys are so sweet! I have a little challenge for you guys. Whoever guesses who was the creeper on the phone in the last chapter will get to read the chapters before everybody else. Good luck to everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I only own like zero percent of this.**

**CPOV**

He took me to a magnificent field that had beautiful flowers everywhere. Tulips, irises, and daises could be seen everywhere. It was early spring so everything seemed to be coming out of a very long sleep. There was also a stream. They had lilies! I adored lilies. They were, obviously, my favorite flower.

He led me to a spot where the grass was very soft and comfortable. We laid down on the grass. I could see all the stars and they looked magnificent. They looked just like diamonds. Oh, wait, that sounds way too girly. They just looked like stars. There were also fireflies everywhere. They looked so cute! I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep.

I had the oddest dream. I was in a dark room. Jace was sitting in a chair at the back of the room.

"Come here Clary. I want to tell you something." He said moving to give me what little space he could on the chair. I sat there as he just stared at me for a while with a mixture of adoration and awe. He then started stroking my cheek and whispered "I love you Clary. I love you so much that sometimes it hurts."

An annoying little beep woke me up. I sat up. What time was it, anyway? How long did I sleep? I hope it wasn't too long.

"What happen?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You fell asleep." He said. I then remembered the dream I just had. Had he really whispered "I love you" to me? It all seemed so real! I could've sworn I actually felt him stroking my cheek. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you." He added seeing my bewildered expression.

"It's not that. I just remembered the dream I had." I said. That must've been the 2nd weirdest dream I've ever had. The first one was of me getting married to a purple penguin. Now THAT was weird. Thankfully, I woke up before the animal (a koala who swore he came from a long line of zombie unicorns) said "you may kiss the bride."

"What'd you dream about?" he asked.

"I dreamed that you told me you loved me." I said. Wait, why did I tell him that? Why didn't I just tell him I dreamt about the purple penguin? Ugh, I'm such an idiot! I can't thin around him. And his scent is so intoxicating. A mix of lemon and sunshine. Does sunshine even have a scent? It made my head spin every time I breathed it in. which was a lot.

"What?" he asked. He seemed to be realizing something.

"Sorry, that's a dumb dream. I mean how can a boy like you fall in love with a girl like me?" I said. I was a little disappointed. But why?

"It could happen." He whispered and started leaning forward. At first, I hesitated. What if he just wanted to get in my pants? What if he didn't really mean what he said? He could just be playing me like all those other girls. But I just decided to turn off my brain and turn on my heart for once. My walls came down and I was about to close the space between us when his phone rang. My heart instantly shut down as my brain started working again. What was I thinking? My hormones must be getting into my brain. There must be some kind of leak that sends them directly into my brain. Damn you hormones! I will find a way to remove you! Mark my words!

As I was scolding my internal organs, I saw Jace's expression go from one of annoyance to one of alarm. He had gone pale. What was the person on the other line saying? I could hear a male voice on the other line. He sounded like he was in his forties. I couldn't really tell what the guy was saying but it was really freaking Jace out.

Jace hung up the phone and looked even paler than before.

"Jace, who was it?" I asked. I tried to keep the alarm out of my voice, but failed miserably. Who could make Jace go pale with fear?

"Nobody." He answered and then stroked my cheek. It left my skin warm where he touched my cheek. I wanted more but decided against it. I liked the warm feeling I got when he looked at me with that look of adoration and awe. It felt like peeing in my pants. Wait, that sounded wrong. I meant…God, he was messing with my mind! I closed my eyes and laid back down on the grass.

We laid there while he stroked my cheek, then my hand, then my arm…Goose bumps broke out all over me. On one hand, I really liked Jace. My damn hormones wanted to be satisfied too. On the other hand, I kinda didn't trust Jace. He was the school player. He's broken dozen's of hearts.

"Clary," He asked suddenly. "Do you like me?"

The question caught me off guard. So it wasn't just me who felt like this? He felt it too? I opened my eyes and stared intently into his. They seemed to reflect my emotions. He must really like me then. His eyes were so open and welcome that I almost gave in to my hormones. But I recovered myself and whispered "yes." Then closed my eyes as he continues to stroke my arm.

"Then will you be my real girlfriend?" he asked.

I simply nodded and moved closer to him as he put an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulders as he stroked my cheek again.

We stayed like that, as if frozen in an ice globe, until the sun decided to barge in and ruin the moment.

**How was that? I just finished reading Cassandra's clockwork angel book and I didn't like it. I LOVED IT! You guys should read it. I really enjoyed it and if you've already read it, then read it again! I'm reading it again as we speak. Well we're not really speaking but you know what I mean. As you read. I'll be waiting for you guys to guess who the crazy phone call guy is. Just do it in a review or PM me. Bye !**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am SORRY! I have been so busy! There have been some people staying at my house and they've been staying in the computer room so I didn't have any time on the computer. My mom's cousin's wife came and stayed at our house and SHE USED LL OF MY STUFF! It was so unfair! She practically used all of my shampoo, my soap, my comb, my bathroom, my blankets, and even my PILLOW! I had to use these really uncomfortable flat pillows. And she just wouldn't SHUT UP! She kept talking on the phone and said the same thing over again and she was just so loud! We were at a restaurant once and she was so loud that we couldn't even hear the waiter. It was so embarrassing! And also my step dad's daughters came over. I don't have anything against them. In fact, I actually like them. But they did stay for two days and used the computer a lot but they don't have access to a computer at home. And I got a wii! I have been bugging my mom for so long and then finally she cracked and bought me one. Don't worry; I won't abandon my stories for the wii. I'll stop here so you guys can enjoy the story. I really am sorry. I hope you guys forgive me **

**CPOV**

I woke up in Jace's arms. Wait, what happened last night?

"Hey sleepy head, how'd you sleep?"Jace asked smiling down at me. The smile held so much love and adoration I blushed and looked away from his mesmerizing eyes.

"I love it when you blush. It makes you look so adorable." He said absently stroking my hair.

"I should call Simon and tell him I'm okay." I said. Did he really just call me adorable or is this some kind of weird dream? It sure seemed like a dream.

"Not yet. I want to take you to breakfast first." He said getting up. He held out his hand and helped me up to my feet. What a gentleman he's become now that I've agreed to be his real girlfriend. How odd.

We headed for the pretty blue car and went to a restaurant called Taki's.

"I should really call Simon. My mom thinks that I was spending the night there so I should probably let him know I'm still alive and well and that you didn't kill me or anything like that." I said taking out my phone. Time to call Simon.

"I would never lay a finger on you. Unless you asked me to." He said winking at me. I playfully punched him and dialed Simon's number.

He answered on the first ring "Hello? Clary, are you alright? Did he hurt you? I swear if that son of a bi-"

"Simon!" I shrieked, horrified. Simon never cussed like that. Only when something really upset him. And Simon was NEVER upset. This has got to be a first.

"What? If he hurt you, I will kill him. I'll kick his ass, shoot him, let him die a slow and painful death, then bury his body. His grave would say here lies the stupid son of a bitch who had the nerve to hurt Clary and Simon, her hero, killed him and buried him in this very spot. May he NOT rest in peace." Simon said. Whoa, I've never heard Simon talk about anything that violent before. He really doesn't like Jace.

"Don't worry Simon; I know how to protect myself. And besides, I could've just hit him in his unmentionables if he got anywhere near me." Jace shot me a horrified look from across the table we occupied. I winked at him.

"Okay then. I guess I'm supposed to cover for you or something, right?" he asked. Simon knew me too well.

"Just tell my mom I'm there. If she wants to talk to me, tell her I'm in the bathroom." I instructed. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

"So Simon's probably pissed with me." Jace said after I put my phone away. I gave him a puzzled look. What was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean he likes you Clary. You've just been too blind to see it. You don't see the way he looks at you, or the secret glances he always gives you when he thinks nobody's watching." He said.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. Simon couldn't like me! He was practically my brother!

"But there are a lot of prettier girls that seem interested in him. Why does he like me? There are so many better girls for him than me." I said looking down and pouted. I didn't want to hurt Simon. I loved Simon. Not that way. I love Simon like family.

Jace cupped my chin with one hand, forcing me to look him in the eyes as he said "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, doubt that you are the smartest, specialist, most beautiful girl out there. There's no one as smart, talented, adorable, and gorgeous out there except you. It's no mystery why Simon fell for you. You're so special that every boy that has ever known you should fall for you."

"Oh Jace, that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me." I whispered. My eyes started to water.

"Don't cry Clary. It hurts to see you cry." He said wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"Hi Jace." Said a flirtatious voice. When I looked up, a girl with glossy brown hair, eyes so brown they seemed black, and a beautiful body was standing there. Again, I felt like a big nasty blob next to this girl. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Hi Jessica, can't you see I'm busy." Jace asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, I see. Sorry honey, but Jace needs a girl who can manage him. I wonder why he went out with you in the first place. And I have a little tip for you, there's a new invention called conditioner. You should try it sometime. And maybe some makeup too." She said.

My eyes filled with more tears and I started sobbing. Great, I just needed another reminder that I'm a hideous, nasty, ugly girl that doesn't deserve to be with Jace. He seems like a god while I seem like an ugly roach.

"Jessica, go away before I do something that I'll regret." Jace said through clenched teeth. Jessica smiled, shrugged, and said "Meet me in the back in two minutes."

That just made me sob even harder. Jace would obviously take the offer and leave me here to cry my eyes out.

But to my surprise, Jace wrapped me up in his arms and whispered "Clary, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't even leave you if the world depended on it. You're the most beautiful, fascinating thing I've ever laid my eyes on and I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for you.

I hugged him tightly, my tears making his T-shirt a mess. He seemed so sincere that I just wanted to tell him one thing. I love you. But that'd only freak him out and he certainly would leave me for Jessica then. No doubt about it.

My tears finally subsided and we ordered two slices of pizza and some coffee. Jace made me laugh so hard that coffee came out of my nose.

"Oh gosh! This is so embarrassing! You really should be less funny." I said.

"Don't be embarrassed. Alec once spit orange juice on me and Isabelle when I told him that joke. Of course, that only made us laugh even harder. Ah, the good old days. Jace sighed and sipped his coffee thoughtfully. He was so graceful and perfect, I just couldn't tell what he saw in me.

Then, his face paled and he whispered "We have to go NOW!"

"Why? Did you have a curfew or something you forgot about? If so, I'm really sorry for keeping you." I said getting up. I hope I didn't get him in trouble. I am so not worth it.

"Hello, may I ask you a question?" said a middle aged man sitting behind us.

"No. let's go Clary." Jace said getting up and putting his arm around me. He was tensed up for some reason. Why should he be worried? I mean, this guy only wanted to ask me a question. It's not like he has a…

"Why do you have a knife?" I whispered. He had a knife. The creepy dude had a knife. Why did he have a knife?

"Because if you don't come with me, I'll stab this young man in the heart. I know you wouldn't like that, my dear Clary." He said and smiled the creepiest smile I've ever seen.

"No, Clary, don't go. He won't do it. Not in front of all these people." Jace said. Oh no, Creeper was going to stab Jace. In the heart. Unless I went with him.

"I'll go with you. Just don't hurt anyone. If you hurt anybody, I'll yell creeper." I warned shrugging Jace's arm off. He tried to grab at my wrists, but I wouldn't let him get me.

"Good, and if your boyfriend tries to follow us, I'll shoot him." Creeper said.

"Jace, I can take care of myself. Don't try to follow us or I swear I'll never forgive you." I said loudly. In a whisper only Jace could hear "I have pepper spray in my bag. Meet me in the back."

"Clary." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

He hesitated, and then said "be careful."

I nodded and followed Creeper out the front door. This is going to get interesting.

**So what'd you think? I hope you guys liked it. I was going to make it longer but I had to get off because my back hurts and I can't think of anything else to put. I would like to apologize to kissingfire because she guessed who the creeper was first and I couldn't send this to her. I couldn't send this to her because my computer hates me and wouldn't let me send it. Grrrrrrr! And also, I have a new story called ****A Ghost!**** so feel free to check it out. Okay, bye! Please forgive me! And keep reviewing. Reviews make me happy **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people of fanfiction! I decided to put up another chapter because my mom's cousin and his wife are gonna be back tomorrow and they're going to stay in the computer room…AGAIN! And just when I thought we got rid of 'em. Oh well. At least I got some new books. I've been reading the Morganville Vampires series and I LOVE IT! People who haven't read it should read it or else I will personally shove them down some stairs. Just kidding! But seriously, get the books. I'll stop now before I bore you to death. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this, I would've bought some unicorns already. Well that was random.**

We walked all the way to where there was a car. It was red and had heavily tinted windows. Oh no.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

"No." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. I was NOT going to get kidnapped by some idiot who wanted me to get in his car. Please, he threatened me and Jace in front of a crowd! How smart.

"You get in this car or I swear I'll make you. Now, do you really want me to force you into the car? I don't want to hurt you sweetie." Did he just call me sweetie? What kind of sick bastard was this guy?

"I already told you, I'm not getting in that car." I said.

"Very well then, I'll have to force you into the car." He said and lunged at me.

I got out my pepper spray and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Clary, honey, put that down. You don't want to hurt me. You love me and I love you." He said in what he thought was a soothing tone. I just stared at him. What did he just say?

"I've had enough." I said and sprayed him. He stumbled backwards and tripped on a rock. He was definitely unconscious.

I started to run away when Jace came out from behind a dumpster and said "Clary, are you okay? Did he touch you? I swear if he touched you I'm going to grab a bottle and smash it in his face. Then slap him silly."

"Jace, I'm fine. He didn't touch me. Have a little faith in me." I said trying not to smile. Of course, I failed.

"You're just so delicate. And I wouldn't like random guys touching you either."

"Very funny." I said rolling my eyes.

"But seriously, are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, right." He said all traces of humor gone.

"I'm fine! Let's just get out of here before that guy wakes up and comes after me again." I jerked my thumb toward the unconscious pedophile. I threw the pepper spray bottle in my bag. Great, great, I have to buy more because I emptied it out.

We headed for Jace's pretty blue car (I decided to call her Boo the blue car) and he opened my door for me. What a gentlemanly thing to do.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked me. I hadn't even realized that I'd been staring at him.

"I was, um, looking at the, uh, wasp that was, um, jumping?" I stammered. Why'd he have to make me so nervous? Why couldn't I tell him a lie like "I was looking at the sun." or "I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at that cloud over there."?

"Oh, well then, get in the car before it decides to sting you. You're certainly sweet enough to be very popular with the bees and wasps. I don't want you getting hurt. Ever." He suddenly turned very serious. Wow, his moods change fast.

I got in my car and checked my phone. My mom had called about twenty times. Which probably means Simon sold me out. I'm going to have a very serious talk with him about keeping secrets.

"Why do you look so pissed?" Jace asked.

Because Simon's a horrible best friend and I'm gonna kick his ass "Because my mom's called me like twenty times, which means Simon told her that I didn't spend the night at his house and now I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"See, never trust a Simon," Jace said. "They always end up ruining everybody else's fun."

"I'm gonna call him. And I'm gonna tell him that if he actually told my mom I wasn't spending the night, I'm gonna shove my shoe down his throat and never talk to him again." I said.

"Wow, I'd hate to be on your bad side." Jace said and poked me. "You're like an angry kitten."

"Kittens can get really mean when they want to." I said and his finger.

"OW!" Jace exclaimed in surprise. I laughed so hard I thought I was gonna pee in my pants. That would've been embarrassing. The look on his face was priceless!

"You bit me!" he said in fiend outrage. "Why, I might have to put you in a cage. You're certainly small enough to fit in one.

I scowled at him and dialed Simon's number.

"Hello? Clary, I'm so sorry, but I told your mom. She just sounded so worried and I was scared and…hello?"

"Simon! How could you? I thought you were my best friend!" I said. I really thought he hadn't told her. He's never sold me out before.

"Clary, I'm sorry but-"

"No buts," I interrupted. "You told me you wouldn't tell. You've never broken a promise before. Why would you break it now?" I asked.

"Because I love you! Simon yelled from the other end of the phone.

I blinked several times, and then asked, in a whisper "What did you just say?"

"I just said I love you. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

I stared at the phone in shock. WHAT? Jace had already told me but I never really believed him. Now I know he was telling the truth.

"Simon, I-"the line went dead before I had the chance to say I was sorry. I had no idea why I was sorry, but I felt the need to say it.

"Clary, what did Simon tell you?" Jace asked.

"He told me he loved me." I answered.

***gasp* that was so shocking! What did you guys think? And also, I'm thinking of finishing up the story. What do you guys think? Should I end it here or add another shocking twist? I have one planned but I want your opinion. And also…REVIEW! I haven't been getting that many reviews and I'm starting to think you guys don't like my story :( **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellloooooooooooooooooo! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was tired so ha! Take that excuse and eat it! I shall bore you no more! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

After Clary begging for about 10 minutes, I finally gave in and drove her to Simon's house. I honestly think she should've gone home, but she wanted to fix this whole mess.

"He's my best friend, Jace. And if I go home, I'll get in trouble with my mom." She said.

"You're going to have to go back sooner or later." I said. I learned that very early in my life. Not a good experience.

"I'd much rather it be later. And I want to fix things with Simon." She said.

I headed for the address she gave me and we pulled up to a blue and white house. How cute.

Simon was sitting on the front steps, staring at the ground. At first, he didn't notice my car, but when I honked the horn, he jumped and looked up.

"Simon!" Clary yelled and jumped out of the car to go hug him. He seemed surprised for a second but then relaxed into the hug. I clenched my hands into fist to keep from going over there and punching him.

My phone started to ring. When I checked, Isabelle was calling. Great. This was going to be a conversation I didn't need.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" I asked.

"Well I just wanted you to know that I told Mom and Dad that Clary was going to be joining us for dinner tonight. I'm making pizza! Bye!" she hung up as I yelled "you what?"

Why would Isabelle do this? She's never really done anything like this. Maybe she just wanted someone to eat her horrible experiments. I mean recipes. Clary would be the perfect victim. She's polite, nice, wonderful, smart, pretty… whoa! Way off track there! She would just be too nice to say anything about Isabelle's cooking. Poor Clary. I had to get her out of this.

"Hello?" came my mother's voice.

"Hi, Mom, I just wanted to inform you that Clary and I just won't be able to make it to dinner tonight because Clary's mom had already asked me and I said yes." I explained. I really hoped she bought this lie, because if she didn't, how would I save Clary from Isabelle's cooking?

"Jace, if you wanted to save your girlfriend from Isabelle's cooking, you could've just told me. No need to lie to someone who's had her cooking before. Go out and have fun with this girl. Bye!" she said and hung up. That's Maryse for ya!

It seemed like Simon and Clary had made up because she was laughing while Simon was probably telling her a stupid joke that wasn't even funny.

I honked my horn and Clary hugged Simon goodbye then came running to my car.

"How'd it go?" I asked, even though I knew she forgave him for telling and he took back that he loved her. I wasn't so sure about that last part though.

"I forgave him, of course, and he said his feelings were true and that he understood if I didn't share the same feelings. He said that he will take what he can get. So, we're having dinner at your house, right?" she asked.

"How do you know about the dinner thing?" I said.

"Isabelle called me and invited me to have dinner at your house. She said she would be making pizza. Isn't that sweet?" she said. If only she knew.

"We are not having dinner at my house. Trust me; you don't want to try Isabelle's cooking. It's like she can never cook a meal right. She tried making eggs once and they came out green!" I exclaimed. She shoved them down my throat because I refused to try them and I ended up with food poisoning for a week. It was hell.

"Oh, come on! I want to meet your family! And I want to invite Simon." She begged.

"Wait, why do you want to invite Simon?" I asked.

"So he can meet Isabelle and fall head over heels for her instead of me." She said as though it were the simplest thing in the world. But it's not. Isabelle is just like me. She goes from boyfriend to boyfriend like they're socks. Like a girl player.

"Fine. We can invite Simon. But he'll probably lose his crush on her once he tastes her cooking." I said. Yep, all her charm will disappear once he takes his first bite of that nasty pizza. Unless love makes your taste buds malfunction too.

"Okay then. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm having dinner with my boyfriend's family."

**Oh no! Whatever will you guys do if I don't update soon? Well, if you review then I'll probably update sooner. Depends on you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**CPOV**

After I invited Simon to dinner and told Izzy about the whole situation, Jace dropped me off at my house. Great, now I'll have to explain to my mother why I lied about spending the night at Simon's. More importantly, she would ask where I was last night and what I was doing. That is one conversation I did not need again. The "you're not a little girl, you're a woman, and boys will be more interested in you" talk. When my mother gave me that talk, I was twelve and boys were still icky jerks. After that talk, I never wanted to go near one again.

"Mom, I'm home." I said as I opened the door.

"Clary, is that you?" came my mother's voice from the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Luke and my mother sitting at the table. But that wasn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was that they were holding hands and my mother had a diamond ring on her left hand. Where her wedding ring should be.

"We have something to tell you." My mom said, getting up and leading me to a chair across from both of them.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"I just proposed to your mother!" Luke exclaimed and enveloped me and my mother in a huge bear hug. They were getting married? When? Where? But most importantly, why?

"I know it seems sudden," my mother began, having read my expression. "But Luke and I have been dating for quite some time. I'm sorry for not telling you."

_They've been what? Dating!_ How was that even possible? My mother tells me everything! _Told._ She _told_ me everything.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, so please don't get upset." Luke said, watching my face fall.

"Oh, Clary, I'm sorry. I should've told you but it was just so exciting! I thought you'd be happy." My mom said.

"I am happy for you. I've been waiting for you two to hook up for years! It's just that I thought we told each other all of our secrets. But that doesn't matter. Not now. What does matter is that _you two are finally together! Finally!_ You don't know how long I've been waiting for Luke to pop the question!" I exclaimed and hugged my mom. I was glad she and Luke were getting married. They both deserved each other. They both _belonged_ together.

"So when's the big day?"

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I just honestly don't know what else to do. I'll figure something out later **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry! I started school recently, so I had to go shopping for clothes and some other stuff. Enjoy!**

**And also, the characters in this story are in a different time. They're actually in May because of school and all. Sorry for any confusion.**

My mom and Luke were getting married June 24th, exactly three months from now. Luckily, my classes ended May 30th, so I'll at least have _some _time to help my mother with the wedding.

"Um, mom, can I go have dinner at a friend's house?" I asked after we finished squealing our butts off.

"What friend? Is it a boy? Who is he? What's his name? How old is he? Will his parents be there? Are you dating him? Remember Clary, no means-"

"Mom! Relax. It is most definitely not a boy. _Her _name is Isabelle, and she's going to cook pizza. Yes, her parents will be there, and to make it even better, Simon's going too." I said. My mom was the most overprotective mom in the world. I knew I was lying to her, but most of the stuff I said was technically true. Isabelle _was _making pizza tonight. Her parents _were_ going to be there. And so was Simon. But there was a boy. Jace. But my mother could never find out about him. If she found out I was dating the school player (I still don't know how she finds these things out), she'd never let me leave my room.

"Oh, well, in that case, yes, you can go have dinner at your friend's house. Just be careful if she has any older brothers." My mother warned.

I gulped down a load of panic, nodded, and headed for my room. How could I be so cruel? I just lied to my mother. And she completely trusted me. I am a horrible daughter.

**So what do you guys think? Sorry for the shortness but I need to go buy more school supplies and I'm all pooped out from school. I hate school! Review if you agree! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I started school at this one school and then I moved **_**again**_** and had to change back to my old school. It was really confusing but I got over it. So, on with the show, er, story. Enjoy!**

As I tried to make my hair presentable, I thought about what my mom would do if she found out I was dating Jace.

She would probably lock me up like rapunzel, go shoot Jace in the head, then go find me and eligible bachelor to marry by force. It would probably be that Jonathan guy at school. He was smart, funny, charming, and maybe just a _little_ cute. Not as much as Jace, but a close fourth. Maybe third. Sebastian would obviously be the second.

"Um, honey, can I come in?" my mother was at my door.

"Sure." I said, giving up on my hair altogether. It wasn't going to behave today, so I'd just have do my best with what I was given.

My mother came into my room with an odd expression on her face, and before she could say anything, I asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honey, don't worry about me. I just heard the oddest thing from Mrs. Dorothea." Mrs. Dorothea, our neighbor, always called my mom and told her all the juicy gossip she'd find out. She called every neighbor she could, which was really annoying because we really didn't care about why Jessica and Robbie broke up.

"What was it?" I asked.

"She said that she saw you with a boy, and I quote 'that was hotter than the sun and the exact same color'. What a crazy old woman. Do you have anything to say?" she said.

I froze, comb still in my hair, looking at her through the mirror. She had figured it out –kind of– and all because of Mrs. Dorothea.

"I can only think of one explanation, and it's not a very good one." My mom said, looking very upset.

"Mom, I can explain." I said quickly.

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses. You're grounded, and you won't be allowed to see that boy again."

"But mom–"

"I told you I didn't want to hear any of your excuses, now, for your sake; I hope you don't lie to me again." She said, her eyes shining.

"But you didn't tell me about Luke!" I yelled out, unable to control my fury. She had dated someone behind my back, even if it was just Luke. It wasn't fair that she could do it and I couldn't.

"That's different. You know Luke, and I don't know this boy. If it were Simon…" my mother trailed off, looking at me with a hopeful expression. She had always wanted me and Simon together. She even once said that she wanted us to get married and have beautiful children in front of Simon when he had been having dinner with us. Simon had blushed and stammered a quick "Excuse me." And left for the bathroom as I chocked on my food and Luke spit out his water.

"Mom, Simon and I are just friends, so don't get your hopes up." I said, feeling guilty about the whole Simon situation again.

"But you would have such beautiful children–"

"Mom!" I yelled.

"–And he doesn't have such a bad body–"

"MOM!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Okay, but it's true." My mother shrugged.

"Okay, then, please don't ever talk to me about Simons 'rockin' bod'." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get ready for dinner at your friends house. And we'll talk about consequences later." She came over and kissed my forehead.

"Yes mother."I said, feeling guilty for lying to her again.

"Mom." I said suddenly, before she could slip out the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm dating Jace Wayland."

**Holy butthead! She just told her mom she was dating Jace! What will you ever do if I don't update in about 2 weeks? Maybe you'll review *nudge nudge wink wink***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey people! Kinda left the last chapter in a cliffhanger. How exciting for you! Here comes a very enjoyable chapter for you! Enjoy the enjoyable chapter!**

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own nothin'!**

"You're _what?_" she yelled, coming across the room and crossing her arms over her chest. I stared at her, horrified at what I had just said. Did I really just tell her _that_? I started to open my mouth, and then closed it, not knowing what to say. Should I just lie and say it's not true? Or should I just explain everything?

Before I can do anything, she came over and hugged me. She smoothed my hair and said "You had me so worried!"

I looked her in the eye, puzzled. Why would she be worried? Hadn't I just disappointed her to the fullest extent? Hadn't I just told her that out of all the eligible bachelors in my school, I chose the worst one?

"All the sneaking around, it was all because of a _boy_? Thank god! I thought you had joined some kind of gang or something!" she hugged me again, and this time I hugged her back, the guilt I had been feeling since I started seeing Jace gone just like that.

"Well, at least now Luke and I know you weren't…" my mom trailed off, leaving the comment hanging in the air.

"I wasn't what?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered, kissed my head, and turned around to leave the room. Before the door closed behind her, she said "And you aren't going anywhere or seeing him ever again."

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

"Jace, where's my lotion?" Isabelle yelled, storming into my room.

"Thanks for knocking." I murmured.

"Oh, shut up. I know you hid my lotion. Now be a good boy and tell me where it is." She demanded.

"How am I suppose to know?" I asked.

"You hid my lotion four months ago, remember." She said.

"It's probably in your purse like last time. Now get out of my room and quit bothering me." I said, heading into my closet. I needed to find the perfect thing to wear. I know a tux would probably be too dressy for this occasion, but I couldn't wear jeans and a T-shirt either.

"Jace, are you even listening?" Isabelle asked, looking even angrier.

I can't really focus on you right now because I have problems of my own." I said, and then as an afterthought I said "And no, I wasn't listening."

"Are you trying to look for a good outfit in there?" she asked, looking at me as though I were the stupidest person in the world.

"Well, I can't exactly go shopping right now." I pointed out.

"Yes, but you can go out and ask someone else if they have a good outfit for you." Isabelle said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the door. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Mom!" I yelled banging on the door. She had locked me inside of my room, which she could do thanks to these blessed doors.

"No, Clary. I'm sorry, but I can't let you out until you promise me you won't date that…" I wouldn't even think that word about anyone. Either that or I'm just too stupid to think about Jace that way.

"Mom, you can't do this. It's…it's against the law!" I yelled, throwing my shoe at the door. How dare she lock me up like some kind of animal?

"Last time I checked, it isn't against the law to ground your own child." My mother answered, and then I heard footsteps go down the hall.

"Mom? Mom!" I kept yelling until my voice was hoarse, I kept banging in the door until my hands throbbed, and u kept throwing things at the door until all I had to throw was my nightstand, bed, and dresser. This was really bad.

**Oh, so much drama! If only somebody could give me some reviews to inspire me! Get it? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late review! I hope you guys don't stalk me to make sure I do my updating faster! I hope you like this chapter, since I left you guys at a kind of cliff hanger on the last chapter. Sorry 'bout that!**

**Disclaimer: does it count as a disclaimer if I put in random things like the chicken had a human eyeball for breakfast or something?**

**CPOV**

"MOM!" I yelled, finally giving up and slipping to the floor. This was horrible. I knew my mom was a little more worried about me than any other normal mom, but this was taking it way too far. If she thought I would be a good girl and forgive her and do everything she said again, she was dead wrong. I would run away if it meant making her realize I wasn't her precious 5 year old again.

"Clary, just promise me you wont see that boy again and I'll let you out. This can all be solved in an easy manner, but you're making it harder than it really is. Just say th words and I'll let you out." My mom said through the door, sounding so calm I wanted to throw a hammer at her. She was acting as though I'd actually give in to her sinister plan of separating me and Jace. She was a horrible mother, and I had to get out of this room.

I couldn't go out the window unless I wanted to fall and crack my head open. I, obviously, couldn't go through the door. There really wasn't any other way to get out of this room.

I started to cry, tears of frustration sliding down my cheeks. I thought my mom loved me, and would agree to anything I wanted. She had spoiled me when I was little, giving me candy when I wanted it, and buying me art supplies when I needed them. now, just this one time, I would like her to give me what I wanted. And all I wanted was Jace. That was all. Not a candy bar. And no fancy dresses or toys. Nothing could replace Jace, not even the finest art supplies.

I suddenly had an idea. Luke. Luke could get me out of this mess! He could talk my mom out of anything. One time, my mom was worried for some reason and wanted to move all the way to California, but Luke had assured her that "everything was going to be okay and that he wasn't going to come back for her". I still don't know what he meant by that, but he had convinced her not to go. He just needed to look into my eyes and see how much I wanted to stay and how much I didn't want to leave my city or Simon. I loved them both, and I wouldn't leave because of some guy that _might_ have "come back".

I got my phone from my pocket and started to dial Luke's number.

"Hello?" came Luke's voice from the other end.

"Luke! Oh, thank god! My mom went totally pshyco and locked me in my room and now I cant get out and she wont let me out and I really need your help and I'm so scared and she wont let me out and I need to go see Jace and she wont let me and if I don't go see Jace then his family wont like me, and it's bad enough that Alec doesn't like me, but I don't want his family to think I'm a bad person or anything and–"

"CLARY! Slow down! I cant understand anything your saying. Slow down and tell me everything calmly." Luke said and told me to breathe in, and then out.

"There's no time, Luke. I still have to get ready and my mom wont let me out of my room. Please come and help me." I said, trying to sound as desperate as I felt. I really needed him to understand without me having to explain to him why I needed him so badly.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Clary, who are you talking to?" my mom asked, sounding like she wanted to come in and see what I was doing, but not trusting herself to. She would probably break if she saw how desperate and sad I was. She always had a soft spot for me, and if she did look into my eyes, she'd do anything for me.

"Bye Luke. And thanks again. I owe you big time." I hung up because I didn't want my mom to suspect that I still had my phone with me and that I had Luke coming on the way.

So, as I waited for Luke to come and save the day, I thought about what I would do after i was out of here. It'd be a good idea to change right now, into the best outfit I had. And then I had some makeup in my closet, too. And it didn't really matter what I did with my hair, because you couldn't really style my hair unless you took about three hours to either straighten it or curl it better, and I didn't have three hours.

Just then, I heard my door open, and Luke was there, smiling at me with a reassuring smile.

"She's just worried about you, you know." He said, closing the door behind him.

"But she took things too far! Locking me in my room isn't really trying to protect me. Its trying to make sure that I become a rebellious teenager. Hasn't she read any books about parenting?" I asked.

"Sit down. I want to tell you a little story. It wont take that long, I promise." He said, sitting down next to me on the floor.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"its about how your mother met your father." He said, looking very sad as he began the story:

"One night, your mother wanted to go to this new club that had opened that night, and since her mother didn't want to go by herself, she ordered me to go protect her daughter. It was the time when the world was starting to become what it is today, full of crimes.

While we went, your mother met your father. His name was Valentine, and she thought he was cute. Or so tahts what she told me. I kept a close eye on this guy, because he looked suspicious. He had hair so blonde it looked white, and eyes so black they looked like they could see right through your soul. They were eyes that unnerved me.

She said that I was just jealous, and she was right, I was jealous. But I was also nervous. There was just this look in his eyes when he looked at your mother. Like she was a piece of meat he couldn't wait to eat. Like she was just something he could use.

I told her I was going to go to the bathroom, because I had been drinking a lot, and back then, I couldn't hold my liquor very well.

When I came back, Jocelyn and Valentine were gone. I looked for them everywhere in the club, but I didn't see them anywhere. Finally, I called her. She didn't answer her phone, and I was starting to get worried. What if Valentine had talked her into doing something she wasn't ready to do. Back then, your mother was so innocent. She didn't even know that there were seven ways to do it."

"There are _seven _ways?" I exclaimed, interrupting his story. I hadn't known that.

"Yes, there are. Just like your mother, you. Anyways, I asked a lot of people if they've seen Jocelyn, but they all said the same thing. 'she had gone with that boy'.

I finally went to go look outside, deciding it would be better to go to her house and see if she was there. If not, I would call the police, and we'd all go looking for her. Then I heard her. Jocelyn. She was screaming 'NO! don't touch me there!'. I followed the sound of her voice until I got to an alley, and there, Valentine was on top of her, and she was trying to get him off, she was struggling and saying no, but he just didn't stop. I finally realized what he was doing. I went, pushed him off of her, and punched him until my knuckles hurt and his nose was broken. He ran off, and I didn't bother to go after him. I was too worried about Jocelyn.

When I got to her, it was already too late. There was blood between her thighs, and she had passed out. I carried her all the way home. we didn't take her to the hospital because her mom was a nurse, so she could help her. When we finally took her to the hospital, they told us she was pregnant. We were so shocked. Jocelyn was very young. She was 15 at the time, going on 16. Her birthday was a week away.

Her mother and I had decided she was too young and inexperienced to have a child. We would take her to get the baby removed, but when we told her, she said we were out of our minds. She wanted to keep the baby, and she refused to go with us. Finally, we gave up. She was so stubborn, just like you are. She had you, but we never did find your father. He had gotten away while I was helping Jocelyn. When you were very little, she thought she had seen him in the streets very late one night. She wanted to move to California, but I convinced her that she should just stay here. There could be a lot of men who looked like him. She finally calmed down, but she had never really gotten over her paranoia. She adored you, no matter who was your father. You were hers, and nobody could come between you two."

"So, what you're saying is–"

"Your mother was raped by your father."

**Gasp! I bet you guys weren't expecting _that_! I'm really good with putting twists in stories. Maybe in some more than others, but still. Review if you have any comments! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating soon! But I had a lot of school work and my mom grounded me but do not worry any longer! I am updating right now! And I have no school on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. And then I have the weekend. Thank you thanksgiving! Okay, here you go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

I couldn't do anything but stare at Luke in shock.

"My–my dad raped my mom?" I tried to ask the question as calmly as I could, but it came out very weak and timid.

"Unfortunately, he did. And we still haven't found him. But I will find him. And when I do, he will finally pay for what he did to your mother." Luke had a very dangerous look in his eye, one I'd never seen. It scared me. I always saw Luke as gentle and understanding, not violent and angry.

"I need to talk to my mom. I'm sorry, but I need to hear this from her." I got up and opened the door.

My mom instantly came in the room and went to Luke. She slapped him, which surprised me. My mom wasn't the violent type either.

"I told you _not_ to tell her! She doesn't need to know this!" my mom was yelling hysterically at Luke.

"Jocelyn, she had a right to know. It's too important to hide from her!" she pushed away from Luke and walked up to me.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"I asked, wanting to give her a hug.

"I want you to forget whatever Luke told you. It's all a lie." She led me to my bed and sat down next to me.

"Luke wouldn't lie! Right, Luke?" I looked at him, and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I don't have a motive to lie, so I don't know why your mother would say that." He walked out of the room, leaving me with my mother.

"Mom, I know what happened and I just wanted to say–"

"Don't say anything. It's not true. Luke is a liar and I shouldn't marry him." She looked out my window, avoiding eye contact.

"Wait, what? You _have_ to marry Luke! Don't break up just because of a stupid argument!" I yelled, standing up. This was NOT happening.

"It doesn't matter. We're too different. It's just not going to work out." She still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Forget it!" I snapped. "If you don't want to talk about this, then we won't talk about it. That's fine with me. But don't stop the wedding because of this. You'll regret it." I walked out of the room, about ready to explode.

"Clary, where are you going?" Luke asked as I rushed out of the room.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

"Clary, wait! Where are you going to go without a car?" Luke exclaimed.

I slammed the door and ran down the stairs, silent tears running down my cheeks.

I ran to the only place I knew would calm me down.

The park.

I was glad it was almost dark, because that meant only the muggers were out. Maybe they'd put me out of my misery.

I sat down on the nearest bench and I finally let myself weep, the tears coming down faster.

"Clary?" asked a voice, and I looked up in surprise. It was Sebastian.

"Oh, god. Hi Sebastian." I tried to wipe away the tears before he could see them, but it was too late.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? And why on earth would you be doing here after dark?" he came and sat next to me, taking my hand.

"It's nothing you should worry about, it doesn't even matter. It's not your problem." I should've asked what he was doing here after dark, but at this point it didn't even matter. He could be out here meeting this week's secret lover, or be looking for girls to rape.

And thinking about rape just made me think of the whole situation, and that just made me want to cry harder.

"Clary, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." He put a finger under my chin and made me look him in the eye.

I saw black eyes. It shocked me at how black they were. I could barely even see the pupils. Yet they were black eyes that looked trustworthy and sympathetic at the same time.

"Oh, Sebastian. You have no idea what's going on, but it's just awful!" he put his arms around me as I began to cry again.

When my sobs had finally subsided, I looked at his shirt. His shirt was completely wet.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry!" I pulled away and wiped at my eyes.

"Now that I've done something for you, don't you think you should return the favor?" he grabbed both my wrists, squeezing so painfully I was surprised that my hands didn't fall off.

"Sebastian, you're hurting me." I tried pulling away, but he just squeezed harder.

"Not until you give me something I've wanted for a while. You're so pretty, Clary. It's a shame after this you'll probably get knocked up." He said, his pupils – I was surprised I could even see his pupils – dilating so much they looked like a shark's.

"What are you saying? Sebastian, LET GO!" I yelled, wanting to slap him, but of course I couldn't.

"Calm down, Clary. You'll be glad after I do this. You'll thank me later. Just like your mother. Father always said she was a little whore." He grabbed me and threw me on the ground.

I was about to scream for help, but he put a hand over my mouth while holding my wrists with the other.

"Oh, Clary. You're so beautiful. I just wish this were consensual. It would make this _so_ much better." He was going to rape me. Just like my father had raped my mother. Wait, didn't he say his _father_ made him do this?

I shut my eyes, not wanting to have to see any of this. I didn't want to have to remember this.

"Clary? Clary, it's Jace. Open your eyes." When I did, instead of seeing Sebastian's black eyes, I saw Jace's golden ones.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" I asked, afraid this wasn't real. What If Sebastian was still on top of me?

"Clary! Oh, my god! I thought you were dead!" he hugged me close to his chest, stroking my hair.

"Why would I be dead? Where's Sebastian? What just happened?" I was so confused. Had Sebastian raped me or not?

"Sebastian is over there spitting out blood and wishing he had never even made eye contact with you. The cops are on their way. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Turns out Sebastian hadn't raped me. He didn't even get the chance to take off his pants. Jace came to save me from what could have been my own personal hell.<p>

They were taking Sebastian to jail for assault. He wasn't going to hurt me again. At least that's what the police are saying.

"Clary, are you okay? Do you need a blanket?" Jace had been taking care of me the whole time, attending to my every need.

"I'm fine, Jace. That's like the 50th time you've asked that!" I tried giving him a reassuring smile, but I failed miserably.

"Oh, Clary. If it were up to me, I'd beat the crap out of him hundreds of times." He said, grabbing my hand

I tried not to pull my hand away, but he must have noticed because he said "Sorry." And let go of my hand.

Before I could say anything, the detective that had questioned me came in and said "Miss Fray, your mother's here."

**OH NO! What are you going to do for the next 3 months? **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank Sporty Tay for annoying me so many times I finally decided to just update and make her shut her face. just kidding, Tay! you know I love you in a non creepy way!**

**Sorry for any mistakes and if any of the characters don't seem right. I'm not very good at this yet.**

**REVIEW OR I SHALL MAKE YOU WAIT FIVE MONTHS!**


End file.
